The present invention relates to polyester polyol based coating compositions cured with polyisocyanates for automotive refinish applications.
One of the major goals in the coatings industry currently is the formulation of coating compositions which have not only excellent physical properties and appearance but also are formulated with minimal amounts of volatile organic solvents. This is especially true in the automotive coatings area where the so called "glamour-like" finish of the automobile is an important but difficult to achieve feature with coating compositions having minimal amounts of organic solvents. In the automotive refinish coating area, there is the further requirement that the coating composition be capable of ambient temperature cure or at most a forced heating step with a slightly elevated temperature. Automotive refinish clear coatings pose a particular challenge since not only must the appearance and volatile organic content meet certain rigid requirements but the clear coating must not yellow since this can detract from the glamour-like finish of the pigmented basecoat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low volatile organic content automotive refinish clear coating composition which not only has excellent physical properties and appearance but meets stringent environmental requirements for volatile organic solvent emissions.